Challenge
by aleksej36
Summary: Challenge for all those that think they can do it. Naruto Uchiha the new Juubi no Ookami along with his peerage left the Elemental Nations and started a new life in Kuoh let the madness begin.
1. Chapter 1

OK I wanted to do this story but I don't have the experience so I'm issuing a challenge Naruto and Highschool DXD crossover where Shisui adopts Naruto trains him and in the end gives him BOTH of his sharingan eyes. Naruto hates Konoha and at the end of the fourth shinobi war absorbs the Juubi and becomes an ultimate level devil

King:Naruto

Queen:(you chose ,but it can't be a girl from narutoverse )

Bishop:Orochimaru and Kakashi

Knight:Sasuke and Suigetsu

Rook: Gaara and Lee

Pairings optional but no yaoi

Have any questions or want to take a try pm me


	2. Chapter 2

This is just how I wanted it to go and to give you guys an idea I haven't planned to do it but yeah here you go

Today was October 10 in konohagure no sato, a beautiful village with a lot of tree's surrounding it, there we can see a mob of grown ups chasing a young boy. The boy's name was Naruto he had sun kissed blond hair with azure blue eyes, he was wearing a black T-shirt with an orange swirl on the back and a blue shorts. The reason they were chasing him was because six years ago The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village and was also sealed in Naruto by the Yondaime Hokage, it was also the day Naruto was born. You see he didn't know he had the Kyuubi sealed in him he didn't know why they were chasing him but he knew one thing and that was tat he hated them with passion. Anyway let's get back to him running away.

Naruto just kept running away fro the mob thinking 'Why are they doing this I haven't done anything to them why are they doing this every fucking year,one day I'll get my revenge on them.' was the last thing he thought until the mob cornered him in an dead end ally. One of the villager's stepped forward and started talking "Well well little demon nowhere left to run huh today you will pay for killing our families all hose years ago""What are you talking about I never killed anybody"replied Naruto"Hm you only think you haven't you 'boy' are Kyuubi no Kitsune you just lost you're memory's after Yondaime-sama sealed you in this human form,now that you know the reason die"the villager shouted as he brought his sword down. But before the sword could make contact the villager's head rolled down on the dirty alleyway last thing Naruto remembered before he fell unconscious was seeing two good red eyes with three red comas and a mental command 'sleep'

When Naruto awoke firs thing he saw was a white ceiling and white walls 'Yep in the hospital again ' he thought after that the door opened and trough them an old man wearing a white robe with a red fire motif and a white hat with a red kanji for fire on it entered the room."Hello Naruto-kun how are you today"asked the old man "How do you think I am 'Hokage-sama'"his last words were laced with venom but the old man either didn't notice it or didn't show any visible reaction that he did"No need to be like that Naruto-kun , I came to tell you that you have been adopted by one of my best shinobi Shisui Uchiha,he's the one who saved you from the mob last night." said the old man "Speaking of the mob why,why didn't you tell me I was the Kyuubi "Naruto all but shouted at the old man "Because you aren't the demon Naruto the fourth homage sealed he Kyuubi in you at the cost for his life he believed in you to protect the village,do you understand Naruto" the Sandaime asked said with a serious expression on his face "H-hai Hokage-sama" Naruto responded "Good now I believe you have to meet your older brother" said The Professor turning around here noticing an evil grin on Naruto's face 'Ha the Yondaime was a fool I'll use the Kyuubi's chakra to burn this village to the ground"

When Naruto exited the hospital he saw h

who he supposed was Shisui Uchiha (I'm to lazy to describe him so just Google him if you don't know how he looks like). When the man saw him he slowly walked over to him and said"Ohayo Naruto-kun I'm Shisui your new brother now let's go buy you some new clothes and then we can go to the Uchiha clan's district.""Thai Shisui-O-nisama"

When they came to the Uchiha district Naruto was wearing a black turtle neck shirt with the uchiha fan on his back and a white shorts and black shinobi sandals.

Time skip two years later one day before the Uchiha massacre

Over the two years Naruto has greatly improved ,after he started the academy Shisui started training him first on chakra control and later on nin , gen and taijutsu it was on one of Shisui's training sessions he met Sasuke and Itachi the clan heirs he and Sasuke quickly became friends and did everything right now an 8 years old naruto was looking for his big brother in their own personal training ground near Naraka river,however what he found shocked him to the core there on the ground was his brother laying on the ground in a pool of blood "Shisui-nii-sama what happened" he yelled as he ran to his brother's body "Look otouto I don't have much time left so listen

before I die you have to take my eyes so no one else can,also you need to know every The Hokage and a man named Danzo ordered Itachi to kill the clan he will only leave you and Sasuke alive so don't blame transplant the eyes before the seal activates and destroys them."and naruto did just that he used a just Shisui thought him to transplant Shisui's eye's in place of his own after the justu was finished shisui died but what he didn't know was that naruto also took a vile of his blood and later on injected it into his bloodstream he knew it was dangerous but he also knew it would wor because of the Kyuubi who was still in a deep slumber oblivious to what hi host was doing. Naruto also knew that Shisui had a much more advance sharingan something called the Mangyeko Sharingan he would have to check the clan's library to see what it was

The day of the graduation

After the massacre both Naruto and Sasuke became colder to everyone but themselves,Naruto's hair was now pitch black thanks to the blood he injected into himself and his eyes were typical uchiha onyx however he discovers that he now possess the Eien Mangyeko Sharingan the final form of the told Sasuke the truth about the massacre and now even got him to help him plan Konohas downfall, he also discovered that Shisui's Sharingan had two abilities Kotoamatsukami and Kotoamatsukami:Kobo

both were genjutsu based Kotoamatsukami allowed you to turn even the mightiest opponents into your subordinates by changing their memories and Kotoamatsukami:Kobo to turn an enemy into a brain dead vegetable however he could only use them once a day for now he had used it in the whole civilian council excluding Danzo he could never catch the man without his ANBU to the topic Naruto was currently being put on a team his teammates were Sasuke and some pink haired banshee and their sensei was going to be Sharing an no Kakashi the man who knew over a thousand jutsu he just had to have him under his control that way he would make Kakashi teach him and Sasuke a lot of jutsu and he would have a clan head of the Hatake clan under his control.

Six months later Before chunin exams

It had been six months since Naruto graduated during that time he and his team had been on a lot of missions they were on 67 D-ranked , 17 C-ranked and 1 A-ranked. The one A ranked was supposed to be there first C rank they had to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves on that mission they had met one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist Zabuza Momochi first time they fought Zabuza survived thanks to his apprentice Haiku but the second time they fought both Zabuza and Haku were killed naruto took Zabuzas sword not that he would use it but just in case he needed it in the future on that mission he had unlocked the rinnengan and Sasuke his Sharingan Naruto also noticed that Kyuubi awoke and when he entered his mind Kyuubi tried to kill him but but couldn't because of the seal naruto then used his sharingan to make Kyuubi tell him everything he knew of the rinnengan and then left his mindscape to train his newly acquired rinnengan after a few weeks of training most of it in the forbidden forest he had mastered it after that he put the kyuubi under his genjutsu and tried to break the seal however he was stopped by the person who he hated the most the Yondaime hokage he quickly used his rinnengans human path to absorb his soul and memories he learned his best two jutsus rasngan and hirashin he also learned that yondaime was his father when he broke the seal his mother kushina uzumaki appeared he absorbed her to and learned chakra chains and everything she knew about sealing after that he has finally beat the kyuubi and took its chakra

Three years later End of the shinobi war 4

Naruto stood in front of a giant crater and in it were the dead body's of the member's of the shinobi allied forces. He had won the war he was the new Juubi no Ookami The ten tailed god of creation and destruction after he had merged with the former one he had also became what was known as devil he had gained all the knowledge of the devil race he had even created his own set of evil pieces and had used all but the queen and the pawns his rooks Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee his knights Sasuke and Suigetsu his bishop's Orochimaru and Kakashi . He had put Gaara,Orochimaru and Lee in Kotoamatsukami at his firs chunin exams Suigetsu was with him willingly after naruto gave him all the swords of the mist.

After he revived them he explained that they were devils and all the perks and con's that came with it then he opened a portal to a world full of angels ,devils and fallen angels then he and his peerage went trough it

So do tell what do you think its my first fic so should I continue or not


	3. Chapter 3

Well i realise i didn't do a disclaimer last time so here i own nothing

Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy

When Naruto and his new 'servants' exited the portal they found them selves in a dark ally there they saw a homeless man sleeping on some cardboard. Naruto slowly walked to him and used the rinenngan aspect of his new rinne-sharingan and used Human path: Memory reeding jutsu and he found quite a lot of things, for example he found out that hey were on a planet named Earth which consisted of seven continents Europe,Asia,North America,South America,Africa , Australia and Antarctic. He also found out that they were in Asia on an offshore country named Japan in the city of Kuoh then he found out that the Japanese language was identical to the language in his home dimension , and then he learned that he and everyone in his peerage ,except Kakashi and Orochimaru, is still considered a child in the eyes of the law so they would have to go to school.'Well it should be interesting and we would be able to learn more about this world now all i have to do is get Kakashi and Suigetsu to get some fake documents and we're all set'." Everybody i will explain everything but for now lets go and find a secure place to build a house."with that naruto disappeared in a whirl of fire and everybody fallowed him.

Random forest clearing

After Naruto explained everything to them reactions seemed to differ Orochimaru and Gaara seemed indifferent Kakashi groaned because he had to teach more brats,Sasuke's eye was twitching 'Probably because of the fangirls 'Naruto thought, Lee seemed to be happy and Suigetsu was cursing like there's no tomorrow,Naruto decided that this was going on long enough and that he should give them their assignment's "Enough Suigetsu, I have an assignment for you and Kakashi."he said "Sure thing Naruto what is it."Suigetsu replied "I need the two of you to forge some fake papers for us,go back to the city find the town hall or whatever infiltrate it make the papers and come back here." "Sure thing Naruto-sama." said Kakashi before he and Suigetsu left .Naruto then turned around with his back facing the others and used Yin-Yang release:Creation of all things to create a large Japanese style mansion,after that he used the sealing skills he learned from absorbing his 'mother' to make a large invisible dome around the clearing. This dome had two functions one to keep everyone with the intent to hurt someone who was keyed in and the other to detect everyone who entered and wasn't keyed in , he would key everyone in after Kakashi and Suigetsu were back

Time skip next morning

After Suigetsu an Kakashi returned and reported that mission went without a hitch and Naruto keyed everyone in he also told them what everyone will be doing (i also forgot to mention that it is summer so no school yet) Orochimaru is to be the science teacher after they make the pervious one has some kind of 'accident' same thing for Kakashi but he was going to be the literature teacher he,Sasuke and Suigetsu would be in the same year together as they were sixteen well in his case fifteen but he would turn sixteen in October so it wasn't really a big thing Lee would bee in the year ahead of them as he turned seventeen and Gaara a year under them seeing as he had just turned fifteen now they had two months to learn all the could about this world before they started school again .

Time skip Two months later

Before everyone went to school Naruto said"If you feel any unusual energy signature report tome after school,and don't forget to keep your own energy to the minimum ." they all said "Hai"in the same time and with that they all left the mansion.

At school

Issei Hyudou he was a member of the schools perverted trio , there's not much to say about him he was a pervert true and true his dream was to become a harem king and he hated those' pretty boys that always 'stole' all of the girls hearts. Today was the first day of school and here he was in his classrom when he saw an unfamiliar man with gravity defying gray hair and a mask that covered the lower part of his face and a headband that covered his left eye. He went over to the board and wrote 'Hatake Kakashi'

and said "Hello class my name Is Hatake Kakashi and i will be your new homeroom and literature teacher and we will be having some new transfer students can come in now." he finished speaking 'I hope they are some cute girls hehehe' thought the doors opend in came three guys they all had a regular Kuoh academy uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes the blazers were unbuttoned and the only difference was the color of their t-shirts one had pitch black one(naruto) a blood red one (sasuke) and a purple one (suigetsu) one with black shirt had black spiky hair onyx grey eyes three whisker marks on each cheek and was about six feet tall ,the one with the red shirt had the same black hair but his was in a shape of a ducks ass he also had the same black eyes and was about 5 feet 9 and the one with the purple shirt had white hair with blue tips purple eyes and sharp teeth. "Why don't you boys introduce yourselves, Naruto you first" said Kakashi-sensei "Hai hello everubody my name is Uchiha Naruto my likes are wolves and my family my dislikes , hobbies and dreams are none of your concern ." he said in an cold voice "You next Sasuke " "My name is Uchiha Sasuke my likes my family and ravens and just as my cousin said anything else is not your concern " "And last but not the lest" "My name is Hozuki Suigetsu my likes are water,swords,sharks my dislike is fire and my dream to become the best swordsman in the world and restore my clan "he winked as he finished most of them blushed at his last statement but by the end of there introduction every girl had hearts in their eyes 'Great more of those pretty boy's ' tought Issei

Chapter end

Im sorry if there is any grammar mistakes but English isn't my primary language so yeah. On a lighter note I finished eight grade today but now ill have exams to see if ill get into the school i want but ill try and update as much as i can

also i will need suggestions for the pairings so leave a review or pm me if you have suggestions


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:still don't own anything  
Now sorry about last chapter there are some words missing that's because I'm writing on my tablet my laptop broke ,I'm writing this from my sisters she came home for the summer, but when I'm writing on my tablet I put a full stop and don't separate the next word from it so it delete both the word and the fullstop ill try not to do it again  
Chapter start

In another part of the school Rias Gremory heiress of the Gremory family of devils was bored It was her third year in Kuoh academy and she thought it was going to be just like all the years before, beat a few stray devils play chess against her best friend Sona Shitori who was in fact Sona Sitri heiress of the Sitri family of devils but back to the topic' she was currently sitting in her chair on her science class. ' After today I'll have to step my training up a notch I will have to beat Raiser after all and I can sense that that Issei guy has a powerful sacred gear in him maybe I could recruit him' Rias was interrupted from making any further plans due to the fact that the bell decided to ring and right after that a man she never saw before came into the classroom he had pitch black hair that reached his lower back, really pale white skin,yellow eyes that had slit's in them and two purple markings that were at the bridge of his nose if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't fell any source of energy she would have thought he was some kind of snake yokai. He walked in front of the teachers desk and said " Hello class my name is Hebi no Orochimaru and I will be your homeroom and science teacher I hope we will have fun but before the class actually starts we have a new student joining us , you can come in and introduce yourself now." and with that the door opened to reveal a boy in the normal Kuoh academy uniform which was unbuttoned and showed an emerald green T-shirt he had messy black hair (imagine Lelouch's hair from code geass),black eyes and stood on about 5 foot 8 "Yosh ohayo mina my name is Rock Lee I like training in marshal arts and my friends my dislikes are people who make fun of others my hobbies are practicing marshal arts and my dream is to become the best marshal artist to have ever lived." he finished his introduction . "OK, thank you Lee-kun you can go head and take the free seat at the end of the classroom" " Hai Sensei"

In yet another part of the school

Koneko Toujou is a 15 years old girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair she was also a rook in Rias's peerage. She was currently a first year at Kuoh academy before she became Rias's rook she was a Nekoshou a rare breed of nekomata and as such she had access to senjutsu but was to afraid to use it because her older sister went crazy from using it. She was sitting in a row closest to the window and next to her was a boy with blood red hair and black rings around his eyes she could feel a slightly bigger mana pool in him but nothing to big,probably has some magician blood she concluded and left it that, the reason Gaara has sat next to her was because he could sense that she was a devil, he would try and befriend her but that would have to wait afterall class was starting

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm having a writers block and I wont be able to update for at least a month because I'm going to my grandmas and she doesn't have internet and she lives in a different country so I'm sorry


	5. Announcement

I'm really sorry but I'm abandoning this story. I didn't really think it trough when i started writing it. I mean it would be a good story if Naruto didn't have Kotoamatsukami because with it he can control anyone he wants so there isn't really a reason for him to fight just use Kotoamatsukami and that's it there's nothing more he would need to do. Now I might make a rewrite of it but have him not have kotoamatsukami and be an Uchiha at all. I just wanted to take you guys for 1 C2, 22 favorites, 21 following and 13 reviews. I won't delete this story as it is the first story I wrote and I can get rather sentimental over things like that. Any way I really am sorry to disappoint all of you but I will be making a rewrite in the next month and I think it will be even better than this. Thanks for all of the support you gave me with this fic and once again I'm really sorry for abandoning it.


End file.
